Embodiments generally relate to computing device security. More particularly, embodiments relate to allowing varied device access based on different levels of unlocking mechanisms.
Certain conventional computing devices may be either locked with no applications or data being accessible or unlocked with all applications and data being fully accessible. Thus, if a user shares the device with another individual, the other individual may have access to sensitive content once the device is unlocked by the user. While certain “containerization” applications may enable data to be secured through additional passwords, etc., after the device has been unlocked, such applications may tend to be static in nature and difficult to use in device sharing scenarios.